The List
by zv.louisa.eb
Summary: Gabbie and the girls create a list of places best to have sex. When it falls into some-one elses hands who knows what could happend. M-Rated :
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're coming to mine tonight yeah?" Sharpay asked her best friends while smirking. She had a bit of a game planned for that evening.

"Yeah, sure" replied the Gabbie and Taylor.

The three of them were best friends, and had been ever since starting school.

Sharpay was the outrageous one, not afraid of what anyone was thinking; she had her boyfriend, Zeke. She had asked him out in front of almost everyone at the basketball final and he was more than happy to allow her to be the "one who wears the trousers".

Taylor was the logical one; she always had to plan what she was doing and how she was going to do it. This would usually annoy most people but Gabbie and Sharpay were used to it already. They should be after 12 years. Taylor didn't have a boyfriend, but the other two knew she liked Chad, one of the basketball team. They liked him as well but were annoyed that he was so oblivious that he didn't realise Taylor liked him. He liked her too.

Gabbie was the shy-at-first-loud-when-you-know-her type of girl. She had an amazing voice, but only showed her family, Sharpay and Taylor it. At school with everyone else, she took a backseat in talking, but in her small group she was just as talkative as the other two. As well, Gabbie didn't have a boyfriend, but Sharpay and Taylor were certain that she would make a hot couple with Troy. Gabbie's brother, Connor was best friends with Troy; they were both in the school year above. Troy was obviously totally good looking and everyone thought so.

Gabbie always became frustrated whenever the other two mentioned her and Troy together. But she did secretly think they would suit.

Tonight was their weekly sleepover at the Evans mansion, it was totally huge and her bedroom was more like an apartment, with a lounge, kitchen and her own maids.

So that evening Gabbie had packed up all of her belongings that would be needed for ultimate girlie sleepover and got in her black Lexus. It was her turn to drive her and Taylor to Sharpay's.

"What movie did you bring?" Gabbie asked as Taylor got in the car

"Step up" she answered with a smile. Taylor loved any movie with dancing in, she wasn't that good at dancing herself but she was mesmerized by other people do so.

"What a surprise" Gabbie sarcastically replied. "We may not be able to watch it though, with Sharpay's game planned for us"

"Oh yeah" Taylor had forgotten about that "I wonder what it is"

"I dread to think, the things she comes up with"

They soon arrived at Sharpay's house and they walked straight in. Climbing the stairs they reached her room and plopped onto her bed. They heard her arguing with her brother. Sharpay's twin, Ryan was obviously home, and Sharpay seemed to be warning him not to disturbed. Taylor and Gabbie looked at each other with equally confused, Ryan was always allowed to walk in and out of their sleepovers – he didn't really have that many friends and usually stayed in most evenings.

Sharpay walked into her room, all stressed out, she wasn't surprised to see the other two sitting on her bed.

"Boys, are very frustrating." She said as she joined the other two on the bed.

"So why can't Ryan join us this evening?" Gabbie asked.

"Because I have a problem and I need your help. But it will also help you guys to. Cause, you know, Taylors going to be getting with Chad soon and Gabbie, you know how Troy is totally obsessed with you."

Gabbie just sighed at this; but secretly thrilled that she thinks Troy could be obsessed with her.

"Alright, Shar, what's the problem?" Taylor asked

They all got comfy on the bed, Gabbie sitting cross legged on the pillows, Shar doing the same in the middle and Taylor lying down on the side. It was a pretty big bed, the three of them usually sleep on it together, and there's quite a lot of space for each them.

"Well, Zeke and I are having some sex problems" she said, without a hint of embarrassment. Gabbie chuckled and Taylor just smirked at her. They weren't being mean at all, they always talked about sex and stuff, and they just found some things that Shar comes out with funny.

"I'm not sure how much we will be able to help, maybe you should go and see a doctor with your little problem" Gabbie smirked

"It's not a bad problem. We have run out of fun places and ways. So, this is where you come in."

All of three of them had lost their virginity, and it was actually Taylor to loose hers first. She was going out with Alex when she was 15 and during the summer they went away for a holiday with the girls and some of Alex's friends too. It was the same holiday that Gabbie and Shar lost their virginity too. They all wanted to do it around the same time; so they did.

Shar got up and got three pieces of paper and three pens and gave one ach to Tay and Gabbie.

"I think we should all write down places that you would like to have sex or something sexual" she gave a smile to the other two, who just rolled their eyes "Then we can all writer down each others and we will have a long list that we can use with our others, or soon-to-be others."

"Okay then Shar, whatever you say"

The three of them started to write down different places, their lists became pretty long as well. When they became stuck, they decided to compare notes. They would each read their list out and the other two had to write it down on their list - if they didn't already have it that is.

"Okay, Tay, you go first" Shar said

"Alright, I have:

1. on an amusement park ride

2. in a general park

3. in a pool

4. in the bath

5. at the beach when the sun is setting

6. in the dark

7. in a steam room

8. At the beach whenever

9. on the hood of a car

10. Under a rainbow"

Shar and Gabbie were writing these ones down on their lists, smiling at a couple, which sounded cute.

"11. In a car during a traffic jam

12. in an open field during the night

13. In the house during a thunderstorm with the windows open

And that's it, that's all I could think of" Tay had finished; it was Shar's go next.

"Some of them were dead cute Tay" Gabbie smiled "Okay, Shar you can go next"

"Alright my list:

in every room of the house

in a club

on an airplane

telephone box

on a train

on a bouncy castle

then on a trampoline, I know its kind of like the bouncy castle but still

on a pool table

on top of a washing machine"

She smirked and then added "while it's running, obviously" then she continued

"10. In the woods after a rain storm

on the deck of a yacht

On a water bed

by a waterfall

and then in a waterfall

on a swing

in a hammock

in the ocean, with big waves

with a video camera in front of the action"

She finished with a smile, she felt quite proud of herself, some of them were rather good places. Gabbie and Tay had been writing them down if they didn't have them. If she was being honest, some of the places Shar had said made Gabbie feel a bit weird, some of them were too outrageous for her. Not that she was afraid or anything, she was quite adventurous as well.

"Gabbie you're, last. We have quite a long list don't we girlies." Shar said with a smile.

"Okay, my list:

At the movies

on a balcony

in a tree house"

Gabbie had put this one on 'cause she had been up to Troy's tree house many a times and had always thought that it would be amazing' to have sex up there. With him. Though she would never tell anyone that.

"4. On horseback, I'm not too sure how that would work but I thought it sounded cute.

on a rug in front of a fireplace

on a secluded island beach

in the garden under the stars

in a hot-tub

in a library

in the shower

at a water park

on a tree trunk

on some hay in a barn

Okay, that's it from my list." Gabbie said as she put down her piece of paper.

"Wow, we have loads. There you go Shar, we hope your sex life will be improved" Tay said to Shar.

"Well, you two have to keep those lists, you can use them on Chad" she looked at Tay, "and Troy" she said looking at Gabbie.

They both rolled their eyes, "Okay Shar, will do." Gabbie said.

The rest of the evening was spent doing the usual girlie things, such as pedicures, watching movies and discussing the bitches in their class.

All through the night, Gabbie couldn't stop thinking about that list and Troy, and how much fun some of those places would be.

Eventually the morning came round and Gabbie and Tay had to go home to shower and get changed before the three of them headed to the mall.

When Gabbie got into her room, she spoke to her mum for a bit, telling her the plans for that day and what time she needed to be back. She got into her room and started placing clothes in the wash bin, DVD's back to their places. She pulled out the list and giggled at some of the things she read; she placed it in the drawer next to her bed, she would have to read through it later. She didn't really acknowledge some of the places when she was writing them down.

After washing, changing and having something to eat, Tay came with Shar to pick her up for their shopping trip.

"Mum, I'm going, I'll see you later" she yelled into the house

"Okay, have fun guys." Mrs. Montez yelled back

"Bye" all three of them shouted.

Meanwhile, Connor was inviting Troy round his house before hitting the courts.

"Hey man" Troy said as he walked into Connor's room

"Hey" he replied

"So, you wanna hit the courts" Troy asked

"yeah I just have to get my stuff together, its all around this house some where." He chuckled as he left his room.

Troy was sitting on the computer chair when he decided to go to Gabbies room. He had heard Mrs. Montez head to the supermarket and he could hear Connor downstairs searching for an item of clothing. Opening the door, it looked like an average girlie room; there were pictures of her, Tay and Shar up everywhere. He chuckled at some of the pictures where they looked totally out of it. There were a few of her and Connor as well. Moving around the room he started looking through the drawers. He stopped as he thought he heard Connor coming back upstairs. False alarm. He carried on being nosey, going next to her bed he froze and he read the words at the top of the page

"Sex Places"

He chuckled and started to read the places, god, she was adventurous. He heard Connor yell that he had found his shorts. Troy quickly found a piece of paper and wrote a note, leaving it on Gabbies pillow; he chucked the list on the floor and ran back into Connors room.

Eventually, Gabbie came back from her marathon shop; she was dumping all of her new purchases on her bed, when she realised the list was on the floor. She picked it up and placed it slowly back into the drawer. As she was putting her clothes and accessories into her cupboards, she realised she had a note on her pillow which read…

_Good list, lets start with the balcony, 11pm _

_Love troy _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you think? This is my first M so am slightly scared.**

**If you have any places you want to add, I will be happy to add them in**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Louisa **

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10.45 and Gabbie was sitting on her bed strumming her guitar. She was quite nervous so playing the guitar and singing calmed her down. Ever since she had seen the note from Troy she had been analysing everything he had written and the way he wrote it.

_Good list, lets start with the balcony, 11pm_

_Love troy_

He put "good list", so he read through it all and obviously imagined being with her, otherwise he would of just taken the information and used it on some other girl. "Let's start" implies he wants to do more than just one which when reading down the list, gave Gabbie some very fluttering butterflies. And lastly, he put love. Love. It was probably out of habit because she doubted when Troy ever wrote notes, so if he did it was probably to someone important; who deserved some love.

It got to 10.59pm and Gabbie was watching the clock turn to 11, her heart beating faster at every second hand tick. It got to 11, and she sighed, what did she expect to happen, Troy to bash open the balcony doors and take her there and then?

Maybe the note was a joke, seeing if she believed it, and stupidly she did. But something in her heart told her to wait it out a bit longer. So, she went back to playing a new song on the guitar. She had decided to wait until 11.15pm until turning off the light and going to sleep.

Outside, Troy was climbing up the tree by Gabbie's room. He was making sure he was being silent as he didn't know who was in the Montez house, he wasn't even sure if Gabbie found the note. Well, she must of, it was on her pillow. Unless she hadn't gone into her room at all. What if she thought he was a pervert? Or totally disgusting?

All the thoughts in Troy's head were making his heart beat ten times faster than it usually did when a girl was involved. He just didn't know if this would work at all, he could be made out as a pervert, weirdo or; it could go perfectly and everything would go amazingly. He prayed for the last, so much.

He got up onto the balcony and saw the silhouette of Gabbie and her guitar. It was an impressive sight and then she started singing, finishing off the view. He had of course heard her singing before but somehow this felt different, it sounded better. He decided to sit down on her balcony and listen to her for a while. Soon, a while became 15 minutes, and Gabbie had stopped playing. She was debating waiting another couple of minutes or even call him to ask where he was. But that would seem a bit desperate. God this was confusing.

Maybe she was meant to meet him on her actual balcony, she hadn't thought of that. Outside, Troy had decided to go inside, he just needed a couple of seconds to slow down his heart a bit. Gabbie got up and walked to the doors, just as Troy was opening it from the outside.

"Oomph" Troy said. The door opened into the balcony rather than inside, so Troy got the door in his face.

"Oh. Troy." Gabbie said a little surprised as she had convinced herself he wasn't coming. Then she realised she had whacked the door in his face. "Are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried that she had done damaged. That would ruin it.

He chuckled "No, I'm fine" he said softly

They stared at each other for a while.

He slowly stoked his hand down her cheek, her breath hitched and she cursed herself as she gave an audible gasp. He smirked, and said "Didn't think I was going to turn up? I've been thinking about that list all day"

He gently pushed his lips against hers and slowly pushed her against the window next to the door. He stopped and pulled back.

She faltered; did he suddenly decide it was a bad idea?

"Who's in?" he asked

"Connor is out for the night but mum and dad are downstairs watching TV" she replied. He debated being caught by Mr. Montez; he didn't think he would survive with any limb left on his body.

"Hmmm" he said

Gabbie pulled his lips back down to hers and was amazed at the fire works going off all around her body. He nudged open her lips with his tongue and she was more than happy to allow access. Their tongues were battling against each other while Troy's hands where travelling down her body. She gave a moan as his hands moved under her nightie and squeezed her bum. They pulled back, foreheads touching; just, staring into each others eyes. Troy leaned back and shut the door, so it was just them, on the balcony in the amazingly starry night. Troy leaned back down to Gabbies neck as she moved her hands towards the bottom of his top. Stilling her hands for a moment as she moaned, he found the sweet spot on her neck. He loved the noise she made; it turned it on in ridiculous amounts.

She carried on pulling his top over his head, staring at his muscular chest. Wow. His mouth went back to hers and she felt his tongue lick the out line of her lips. Her hands raked down his chest and stopped at the top of his jeans. He felt himself twitch. She was about to undo them but thought against it and moved her hands back up to his hair. She was too scared, so he was going to have to do it. They broke apart and both their breaths were loud; he lifted her nightie over her head. She was just wearing her underwear.

He groaned "you're beautiful" he mumbled against the skin of her shoulder. "So, unbelievably beautiful".

"Hmm"

Troy couldn't work out what she replied, it just sounded like a mumble.

He was overwhelmed by how hot she looked, he wanted to feel her, show her how amazing she was. He unhooked her bra and quickly attached his mouth to her nipple. Her head feel back.

"Troyyyy" she moaned

He felt his member strain painfully against his jeans.

He carried on sucking on her breasts as his hands started to head towards her panties. He slowly pulled them down. She closed her eyes at the non contact. She was officially naked; he looked up at her, eyes closed, her chest moving up and down rhythmically. It was an amazing view. He kissed down her stomach until he was kneeling in front of her.

She opened her eyes and looked down "Troy…" she started, she wasn't sure what she was going to say, but it didn't really matter as he began sucking on her nerves. She felt her legs wobble and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay standing. She had closed her eyes, squinting them so hard, as her head rolled back onto the window.

Troy had wrapped his arm around her buttocks as he felt her knees about to give way. He was ecstatic that he was doing this to her.

His mouth moved back to her opening and started to lick her folds, darting inside her.

Gabbie was a total wreck, groaning and occasionally screaming out Troy's name as the feel of his mouth was, just, over whelming.

She whimpered as he pulled away. He smirked before placing his lips on her folds, just touching. "Baby, you need to be quieter. You're parents will here."

Before she could answer he had gone back to her folds. This time was different. It was faster and she could quickly feel her orgasm building in her body.

"Ahhh, Troy. I'm, I'm" she couldn't quite finish her sentence as she let her juices flow into Troy's awaiting mouth.

Troy had let go of her hips and she fell down to the ground.

"That was amazing." She whispered. "You were amazing" she said as she slid her hands towards his trousers. He groaned at the feel of her but stood up, pulling her with him. He grabbed her nightie and put it over her head.

"It's cold up here; we'll save that for another place. Yeah?" he smirked at her, but was quite concerned that she had goose pimples all over her body. And she was shivering.

She grabbed his face and brought their lips together, as soon as he began to get into it again, he felt a cold shake run through her. He pulled back

"Its fine, I'm not that cold" she whispered against his lips, knowing that was the reason he had stopped.

"Gabbie, you're frozen." He said whilst opening the door and pushing her in. "I'll call you in the morning." She stopped gave him a quick peck and then walked into her room as Troy started to climb down the tree. He needed to get rid of his pain in his trousers.

Lying in bed, Gabbie went from feeling ecstatic, to feeling slightly nervous. What if it went wrong, to her it was amazing, but she didn't do anything to him. All these thoughts were running through her head and she couldn't understand what to do. Maybe she should call him. Hmm, maybe not, he was going to call in the morning.

Were they now a couple? Or were they just going to be sex buddies?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if that was bad?**

**Thanks for reading though (:**

**Love Louisa xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabbie woke up, with a weird feeling in her stomach. She was ecstatic from last night's events but very nervous about the rest of it. Was it going to be awkward between the two of them? Was Troy actually going to call at all? Was he going to avoid her forever more?

She groaned and flopped back onto her bed. Her life was rather complicated.

Her phone started to ring. She shot straight up on her bed and grabbed the phone, her heart had officially stopped.

She sighed as she say the caller id

"Hey Shar, what's up?" she said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Nothing much, we're going to Tay's today. Okay?" Shar responded down the earpiece. Gabbie was going to decline, knowing that Troy was supposed to call.

"Ermmm, I'm not -" she started, before she stopped as there was a knock on her door. "One minute Shar" she said into the phone. "Yeah, come in." she yelled. It was Connor; he was also on the phone. He pulled it away from his ear,

"I'm going out to the park with Troy and a few other people." He said. Her heart started to beat faster at Troy's name, god how embarrassing, she thought.

"Okay, well I think im going out with the girls. Remember Susie and John are coming around about 7 so we have to be here for dinner." She said

"Oh yeah." He replied, he had obviously forgotten about that. He pulled the phone to his ear once again before saying

"Troy says hey" he directed to his sister. Fortunately, Connor didn't find this weird as it wasn't out of character for Troy.

"Hi" she said, awkwardly waving his direction.

He left her room and she just remembered that Sharpay was still on her phone

"Oops, sorry Shar, I forgot you were still there." She said

"Oh, it's fine. So we are meeting at Tay's in two hours. See you there girlie" Shar replied

"Bye Shar."

They both hung up their phones and Gabbie hauled herself out of the bedroom into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. With it being quite warm, she put on a white pair of shorts with a grey logo top. She looked quite pretty, even if she thought so herself.

After having breakfast and talking to the parents for a while, it was nearly time for her to leave. She walked up to her room to grab her bag and phone and she realised she had a text. She didn't think anything of it at first, thinking it was Shar or Tay remembering her to bring something she had probably forgotten. But when she looked down her heart sped up rapidly. It was from Troy. She opened it and it read

_hey. last night was amazing. we should meet up later, not for anything sexual ;) just to hang out and stuff? troy xx_

She giggled at his text and felt her heart swell at the kisses and the fact that he enjoyed last night too. It felt better for her to know now, rather than thinking the worst. She quickly replied

_hi, it totally was. unless you have forgotten you are out with my brother and I am with the girls today so I don't think we can? gabbie xxx_

She grabbed her bag and walked out to her car and drive to Taylor's house. Just as she was reaching the door, she felt her phone go off again, of course it was Troy.

_we will think of a way, i'll text you later with the plan troy xxx_

She smiled at the one increase of kisses. Putting her phone away she got into girlie day mode and out of Troy, sexy mode.

Throughout the course of the morning and early afternoon, Gabbie had been totally with the girls. Well, not totally. She kept checking her phone every half an hour or so, checking for texts from Troy. He was making her go crazy.

Eventually she felt her phone buzz

_meet me at my house in 30 minutes, ok? troy xxx_

She quickly looked around, how was she going to get away from here? The butterflies started to form in her stomach at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Troy so she quickly texted back a speedy reply saying she could do it.

She walked out into the garden to meet with the other two who were on the trampoline. She hadn't planned what she was going to say, she hoped it would just come to her as she stood in front of them.

"Hey, my mum just called, Susie and John are coming round earlier today so me and Connor have to go home now." That was such a lame excuse and she couldn't tell whether the other two believed her.

Taylor and Shar looked at each other, they seemed to believe it.

"Okay. We'll call you tonight" Shar said, as Tay and her got off the trampoline to give Gabbie a hug.

"Have fun" Tay said.

Gabbie sighed as she got out of the house and realised that she only had 20 minutes to get to Troy's. It wasn't that far away but she would need time to slow down her heart and get rid of those butterflies, fluttering around in her stomach.

She pulled up outside his house and was breathing deeply with her eyes closed, trying to slow down her breaths. She didn't even know why she was so nervous; they were just hanging out together.

She jumped as she heard a tap on her window and she saw Troy lean down and wave. He got into the passenger seat next to her.

"What are we doing in here? Yoga?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She blushed; totally embarrassed that Troy had caught her trying to calm herself down.

She opened her car door and got out, waiting for him to do the same.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked as he got out of her car.

"Maybe we could just head down to the beach. We could go in the sea?" he half asked half stated.

"I'm up for the beach but definitely not the sea. Its way too cold in there." She replied, shivering at the thought of going in the sea. She preferred sun bathing to actually being any where near the water. She didn't mind water, it was just cold, and there could be sharks swimming around.

As they started to walk, they began talking, and it felt comfortable. Nothing felt forced. They were having conversations about each others families, their friends and what they enjoyed doing.

They carried on their conversations as they reached the beach and made up their little section on the sand. It wasn't that busy, but there were still quite a few people around.

When one of their conversations on their dreams and where they wish to travel to ended, they fell into a comfortable silence. Gabbie looking straight ahead into the ocean and Troy gazing straight at her.

He could of sat there forever, just looking at her, but he decided that there was something more fun to do.

She was in her own little thought bubble, but was brought into the real world by Troy picking her up bridal side. She didn't realise where he was heading until she realised he was walking straight towards the sea. She started to squirm as much as possible but his iron grips around her body didn't allow her much le-way.

"Troyyyy put me down" she strangled out, whilst trying to wiggle free, "I'm not going in the sea."

"Oh, I think you are" he smirked at her.

He had reached the sea and was walking further and further in until the sea was up to about his hips. Gabbie was now struggling to keep herself attached to Troy, not wanting to get wet at all.

He was loosening his arms but chuckled when Gabbie clung to him like a small child.

"I'm not getting in the sea. So I think you should take me back to the shore" she whispered into his ear, he breath tickling his ear lobe.

He nodded his head and just stood there.

Gabbie started to kiss and suck his throat, slightly slipping off him as he moaned her name.

This just made her carry on her movements, she started to climb up his throat onto his face and onto his lips. She licked around his lips and was granted access immediately.

Gabbie squeaked as she was now standing in the sea, Troy had dropped her so he could hold her head and back as they kissed.

She was in the sea, and although most of her mind was on Troy and his lips, she was annoyed that she was in cold water – with potential shark attack situation.

She started to rack her nails over him and then under his tee to caress his chest, he felt amazing under her fingers. He was moaning her name as she sucked on his throat and his Adams apple. His hands were under the water, squeezing her bum, loving that he could feel her jolt as he squeezed it. She brought her lips back up to his and connect their tongues together in a passionate dance. Her hands start to travel south, towards the top of his shorts. She slipped her small hands into them and started to stroke him through his underwear. She could here his breath become ragged and his hands tightened on her bum.

"God" he mumbled out as another shot of arousal flew through him as he hands made their way out of his underwear to create skin on skin contact.

She started pumping up and down his shaft, making it incredibly difficulat for Troy to stay standing. His hands were clenched in fists on her backside and he couldn't hold his moans.

"Gabbie" he chocked out, "Don't stop"

She moved her hands onto his balls and started caressing them, the effect she had on him was bigger than any other girl he ahd been with.

"I..I.." he said. She had started to pump harder and faster on his hardened member, she wanted him to suffer for getting her in the sea.

He could feel his body get ready for release and he just wanted to explode onto her hands, but as she was making her hand move frantically up him she could feel him mounting. And she stopped. Just as he was about to release.

"Gabbie. No, don't stop" she chocked out, recovering form what just happened.

She got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear

"That's for getting me in the sea" she said with a smirk on her face. She began to walk out of the ocean, leaving Troy there trying to get rid of his problems in his shorts before realising what happened.

He noticed that Gabbie was already on the shore, waiting for him.

He had a plan.

He got out of the sea and grabbed Gabbies hand. She had a smile on her face while Troy was quite expressionless, still recuperating for the incident.

As they were walking off of the beach, Troy quickly grabbed Gabbies waist and flew them both round a corner behind some trees. It was secluded area and no-one would see them.

"Troy, Wha - " she started to say but was cut off by his lips fiercely attacking hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope that was okay?**

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Love Louisa xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

He was attacking her lips, darting his tongue into her mouth which she instantly accepted. His hands where moving around her body, touching any place that he could. Her hands were on the back on his neck, pulling the hairs. She bucked her hips into him as he started to suck on the spot just under her ear, he had found her spot. He was sucking on that spot, it was definitely going to leave a mark but Gabbie didn't seem to mind as every thought had left her mind. It was fogged over and Troy was there instead.

He was pushing up her top so he was able to reach her breasts, she moaned as he started squeezed them under her bra.

"Troy" she yelped as he took her top and bra off, "We're in public - " she started to say, but whatever the end of the sentence was, she had forgotten as he started to suck on her nipples. Gabbie had to lean against the wall, bashing her head into to concrete, causing Troy to stop what he was doing – which made her whimper.

"You okay?" he asked softly, slightly concerned that she had hurt her head.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Well, I was fine but not you've stopped" she smiled

He wrapped his fingers in her hair "I thought you had hurt your head" he said. She leaned into his mouth and allowed their tongues to dance passionately. She was tugging on his top, to get it over his head. Pulling away from the kiss, both of their breathing was loud and uneven.

Troy started to pull down her shorts, and let them fall to floor. Gabbie was getting quite nervous now, anyone would be able to walk around the trees and see her, fully naked.

"Troy, anyone could see" she said.

"No they won't" he stated simply before circling his thumb over her bundle of nerves. She didn't care if someone saw, this felt amazing. Getting part of her thoughts back as he started to caress her folds, she quickly grabbed his shorts and underwear and pulled them down. She looked down on instinct and moaned at how hard he was.

She bucked her hips into him causing ridiculously amazing friction between their bodies. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his, causing him to growl at the back of this throat. He open his eyes and blew over her face. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other intensely.

"You sure?" he asked almost silently. She stared at him; he would stop if she asked him to. She could tell how hard he was and how he longed to be inside her but if she didn't feel comfortable he would stop.

She nodded and he plunged into her, causing her to scream out his name. He quickly covered her mouth with his to quieten her down as he was not able to get the words out.

He pulled out and speared back into her, she bucked her hip as they both groaned at the feeling erupting inside of them. He picked up the pace as Gabbie slammed her thighs into him with equal force.

"Ahhh, Troy. Faster" she mumbled out. He became even more turned on at her voice, knowing he was doing that to her. His hands travelled done her body to rub her nerves which made her go over the edge. They could both feel their bodies starting to shake as their orgasms hit their bodies at the same time. A couple more thrusts and Troy slowed down his movements.

Gabbie blew onto his face as he opened eyes. He pulled out of her and quickly pulled on his clothes. She did the same but as she went to collect her underwear, Troy picked them up first and placed them in his pocket. She raised her eyebrows at him, to which he replied with a smirk. She dismissed it and quickly put her shorts on to cover herself up.

"That, was, amazing" she said against his lips and she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Tell me about it" he replied. They checked each other over, making sure they looked respectable in the public. They probably didn't but neither of them cared, they were on cloud nine. Walking hand-in-hand, they made their way back to Troy's house.

They went inside until Gabbie realised that it was half past six, she jumped up, causing Troy to do the same – even though he didn't know what the shock was.

"Shit." She pronounced. She started to gather up her belongings and run down the stairs before realising she had left Troy upstairs on his bed, well he was currently walking out of his room towards Gabbie.

"It's the BBQ with Susie and John" she stated. He stroked her hair, placing a strand of it behind her ear.

"Connor invited me." He said. She opened her mouth slightly, shocked at this piece of information. Her mouth then turned into a smile,

"This could be interesting" she said softly. She leaned up to kiss him passionately before realising that she should leave before they get carried away.

"I'll see you soon then" she said.

"See you baby" he said after her.

He called her baby. Ahhh, she was having a slight freak out.

Arriving at her house before 7, thank god, she wasn't going to be in trouble. She quickly ran upstairs to get changed and sort out her sex hair.

Thankfully she was able to be downstairs in the garden with the rest of her family and talk to the family friends about what she was doing and how Connor was getting along. The BBQ was in full happening when the doorbell rang and Gabbie's heart beat double in speed.

"That'll be Troy" Connor stated before turning around to get the door. Gabbie decided to get a quick drink of water to cool her down. She hated how he did this to her. She hoped he was feeling nervous as well.

She stood behind the wall and she heard Connor open the door.

"Hey man." He said.

"Hey, I can smell the BBQ from outside. It smells good" Troy replied. He noticed Gabbie's leg not fully hidden from the wall and he smirked. Connor looked down and noticed something pink coming from Troy's pocket.

"Man, what's in your pocket" he asked. Obliviously Troy put his hand in his pocket and pulled whatever the item was out, he looked down and quickly stuffed it back.

It was too late Connor had seen the knickers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that was rather short, but I like having cliff-hangers (:**

**Hope it was okay **

**Thanks for reading it (:**

**Love Louisa xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

It was too late, Connor had seen the knickers.

Gabbie was debating whether to quickly intervene the conversation and direct it onto a new topic or just let Troy decide what to say. She was scared that if she came out Connor would somehow put the knickers and her together. She decided to stay where she was and just listen. Though she was having trouble hearing them over the beat of her heart.

"Dude, whose are they?" Connor was smirking at Troy, oblivious to the fact that they were his little sisters. Troy opened his mouth; he wasn't sure what he was going to say he just hoped that something useful would come out. "Actually" Connor started before Troy had got any words out "I don't think I really want to know. Let's head out to the BBQ".

Gabbie took this as her cue to leave her hiding place. She quickly – but silently – walked back over to the kitchen as she was "getting a drink". She heard Connor and Troy head out into the garden and looked out the window and saw Troy looking around the garden. She hoped that he was looking for her. He looked so calm and, and she was pretty not calm. She didn't know why she was nervous. She quickly decided to head up to the toilet and maybe throw some cold water on her face. She quickly locked the door and sat on the toilet seat. She sat there, not really thinking about anything in particular, waiting for her breaths to decrease. She decided to just head out there, being confident and act normal. That was the bit that scared her. She wasn't how she was supposed to act around him; she had totally forgotten how she acted around him before. Deciding she had been in the toilet for too long she got up and opened the door before gasping at the contact that over whelmed her.

Troy had pushed her back into the bathroom and locked the door. He had her pushed up against the wall and started to kiss her harshly. She smiled on his lips before pulling away.

"That was a close call." She murmured against his lips. She locked her hands into his hair whilst his were sliding down her sides before resting on her backside.

"Hmmm" he replied. He groaned as he pulled back, resting his forehead onto hers.

"We'll have to go down again soon. I was only meant to be going to the toilet" he said

She quickly got onto her tiptoes and kissed him. She walked out into the hall, aware that he was watching her backside so she perfectly swayed her hips.

The BBQ carried on as normal, nobody was aware that Gabbie and Troy had been away in the bathroom. They were throwing glances to each other all the time and it was a wonder that nobody had noticed. Gradually they made their way to each other. They were both leaning on the wall with their mutual friends gathered around, talking, nothing suspicious about it.

Gabbie's breath hitched as she felt a hand start to rub her backside. Quickly glancing at Troy she was annoyed to see his face perfectly normal and carrying on a conversation with one of their about one of their teachers. Though she couldn't really expect him to be acting differently, then someone would definitely know that something was up.

Troy mentioned that he was going to get a drink of water before slowly moving off the wall without a look towards. Gabbie watched him leave and he could tell that her eyes were on him.

She carried on the conversation with her brother before spontaneously looking up to see Troy looking out the kitchen window at her. He nodded his head upwards and she got the drift. She slightly nodded towards him.

She excused herself to "go and ask someone a question", which luckily they all brought.

Heading into the house she went straight upstairs to find Troy sitting on her bed staring out her window to the street. She went up to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He slightly jumped at the contact but turned around in her arms to look into her eyes.

He dipped his lips into hers as their tongues began to dance together. Every time they began to get into each other they would hear a noise some where in the house and pull away, assuming that someone would notice them. They were both starting to get totally annoyed with themselves but it was necessary as they didn't want anybody to see them. Troy quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her lips to his roughly before finally letting go. He looked into his eyes and whispered against her lips. "I think, some people are coming back to mine. We'll find time then"

She nodded. She was desperate to spend some time with him, every time they were near each other she would start to get butterflies in her stomach and starts to fantasize about the next couple of hours.

They walked out of her room with their hands linked, they would keep whatever contact they could of as long as possible. It became compulsory to become separate as they neared the garden.

After a couple of hours, some of the teenagers had decided to head back to Troy's house – Gabbie included – as the adults were going to stay at the Montez's household. Connor was going to head to some of his other friends house and was perfectly fine with Gabbie going to Troy's.

Luckily Gabbie and Troy had a good relationship with each other in front of Connor so them hanging out together was nothing out of the ordinary.

As they arrived at Troy's house, both him and Gabbie were desperate to get away from everybody else and just be alone. So as everybody else started to drink and not really understand what was happening around them, they headed up to his tree house for some alone time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry that that chapter was rather awful, was kind of a filler (:**

**Hope it wasn't too bad and the next chapter will totally be better, well I hope (:**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Louisa xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

As they reached the top of the steps, Troy didn't waste anytime attaching his lips to Gabbie's harshly. It took her mere seconds to respond and quickly opened her mouth to allow Troy's tongue access to her mouth.

Everyone else who had joined them at Troy's were either in the living room getting drunk or in the garden, getting drunk so they had no problem in hiding away together.

Troy was kissing her in a quick but loving way, he was sucking on her lips whilst cupping her cheeks but she could tell it was out of passion for her and her body. Her hands were sliding down his toned chest as she grabbed his top over his head. He gasped as he felt the cold breeze on his chest but it quickly went away as Gabbie attached her mouth to his nipples. He was moaning at the feel of her mouth on him and quickly lifted her top over her head and sucked harshly on her neck. She threw her head back as he unclipped her bra and started to massage her breasts. He loved hearing her moan, it was a very big turn on and if Gabbie was able to understand the surroundings around her body, she would feel the effect she had on him.

Pushing her up against the tree house wall to pull down her shorts and knickers in one go, Troy quickly began licking his lips over the outline of Gabbies mouth.

With the cloud covering her mind, she grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, leaving him only his boxers. He grabbed her tiny waist and laid her down on a couple of pillows and rugs which were lying on the floor. They stared into each others eyes both breathing heavily. They could both see the passion in their lovers' eyes and it made the moment even more special and passionate. Gabbie still had her eyes locked with Troy's as she tried to find his boxers to pull them down. Eventually she found his hip and moved her hands to reach his underwear. Pulling them down, Troy moaned as she softly brushed his hardened member.

"You're so beautiful" she murmured as he dipped his head down to her lips. She sighed, content with the atmosphere.

She looked down to the electric current between and he followed her gaze.

He nudged her nose with his, silently asking if she was okay with this. She nodded.

And he plunged into her, both amazed at the electricity that flew through them both at the same time. He pulled out and slammed into her again. They were both moaning loudly and as his speed increased, felt their orgasms building in their bodies. Feeling that Troy was going to burst before Gabbie, he moved his hand down to where they were joined and started to play with her bundle of nerves.

"Ah..hhh.h. Troy" she cried.

They both released into each other as Troy plunged into her a couple more times, decreasing his speed as he were seriously out of breath.

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, lying next to her. Their chests were falling and rising in time, both trying to get their breaths back. Eventually, Troy reached over and grabbed a rug which had been moved during their activities and wrapped it around them both as Gabbie leaned her head on his chest.

"Mmmm" she whispered against his chest, kissing it lightly.

"I know what you mean" he replied, in the same quiet voice. They were looking up at the sky above them, not realising that there was anybody else in their garden, or the planet for that matter. All they cared about was each other.

"The stars look pretty tonight" she said softly.

"You look prettier" he replied. She blushed, not really knowing how to reply to his comment. Luckily Troy spoke before she had time to think about what to say. "Those stars look like a rabbit" he said randomly pointing to the sky. Gabbie scoffed at his randomness but looked up all the same trying to the find the rabbit.

"I can't see it." She said, putting after a couple of minutes searching for the animal in the sky.

He pointed even further in to the sky "It's there…look." Pulling his head down next to hers and pointing. She looked at his arm crossing over her head and leant over to bite his arm.

"Ahhh" he cried, pretending to be hurt. He looked down at her with his eye-brows high in his forehead. He smiled at the cute, innocent grin she had on her face.

"I think I can see the bunny" she said sweetly.

He was ecstatic at that moment in time. He was with this amazingly beautiful girl, who for some strange reason enjoyed his company. Looking down at her, she didn't realise that she was looking up at him as well.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. She stared at him, she was of course shocked at this question but would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined this moment in her head repeatedly.

Staring up at him, she started to remember all of the memories they had made together over the last years and over the last couple of weeks and days. He leaned up, sliding her naked body up his and kissed him. It wasn't a forceful kiss just a soft, loving kiss that made Troy get his hopes up, allowing the warm fuzzy liquid to run through his body. This kiss told him that she had already said yes, but he waited for her to confirm it vocally.

Pulling back, she softly replied "yes"

Nothing could get rid of this feeling they both felt as they grinned at each other. Gabbie was the first one to break the stare as she leaned back down into her position on his chest, kissing his chest, claiming it as her own.

A loud crash pulled them out of their own little bubble world and made them realise that there was actually other people in their house. Troy got up, looking over the make-shift window to see a teenager passed out in his garden. He sighed and looked back at Gabbie, only now realising that she was naked. He quickly grabbed his top and chucked it too her. "Put it on, please" he said. He knew that no-one would be going up to the tree house but he didn't want to risk anybody seeing her naked other than him.

She raised an eyebrow to him but began to put it on.

"I'll just go and check on this person lying in the garden and then come back. Okay?" he asked. She nodded and he quickly put on his boxers and shorts and then looking around for his top. Realising what he doing, she chucked him his top which he had just given to her.

"Here, you gave it to me silly." She whispered to him

Looking at her naked form again, he gave it back to her. "It's okay, I'll go without one." She was about to argue but he had already gone down the stairs and slowly walked over to the boy lying in the garden.

She put the top to one side and laid back down on the pillow, looking up to the stars as she began to feel her eyelids become heavy. She just thought that she would close her eyes for a minute and wait for Troy to come back up so they can carry on their blissful evening.

As Troy climbed back up her began to speak "It was just Liam, he fell asleep on the grass." He whispered to Gabbie. He looked over to her as he didn't get a reply and noticed that she was asleep as well. And also naked, his top lying next to her on the floor. He felt himself twitch at the sight of her chest rising and falling but couldn't help smile at the way her mouth was in a smile. She looked totally adorable. He grabbed a couple of extra blankets that were randomly placed in the tree house and put them over her to cover her up. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriends' waist. She automatically snuggled deep into his chest and soon after he felt his own eyes become heavier and heavier.

Gabbie awoke the next morning feeling amazingly happy. She was Troy's girlfriend. Troy was her boyfriend. Ahhh. She didn't really know what time it was as both of their phones were inside the house, she guessed it was around 8am as it was rather light. She looked up at Troy's sleeping body and was debating whether she should wake him up. She thought she should.

She began to kiss his chest, hoping that would pull him out of his sleeping state. It didn't really work, so she attempted to pull herself upwards – his iron grip on her waist wasn't exactly the easiest thing to get out of. She placed her lips on his and just waited for him to move. God he was a deep sleeper.

She decided to just make a quick movement in jumping up so she could assess the situation from there. 3, 2, 1, she jumped up and got out of Troy's grip and also woke him up in the process.

"Gabbie?" he mumbled

"Yes?" she replied

"Where d'you go? It's cold now" he said, sleep slowly leaving his body. He looked up and saw her climb back into him, making them both warmer through the contact.

"You wouldn't wake up" she told him

"Why did I need to wake up?"

"Because I was bored" she said cutely.

He snorted at her expression and pulled her tightly into his chest. He kissed the top of his head, silently worrying about the reaction Connor would make when they told him that they were now a couple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that's okay?**

**Thanks for your reviews and Thanks for reading it (:**

**Love Louisa xxxxxx**


End file.
